


《生活他少点糖》

by Aurorasnowlin



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorasnowlin/pseuds/Aurorasnowlin
Summary: ·寄雪的甜品铺系列，不知道谁给我的勇气让我把一堆黑历史甜饼放上来。·灵感来自于生活，极为零碎狗血ooc·＂我把生活中的所有酸，都负责，变成糖给你＂
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sugar

从认识金博洋的那一天起，羽生结弦一直觉得他家小孩不应该叫金天天，而应该叫金甜甜。

  
金博洋是个甜食控，大到奶油蛋糕，可露丽，小到路边接地气的烤红薯，糖炒栗子，都能让他停下脚步，接下来的标准操作就是：金甜甜秒变乖巧，嘴角上扬，咻地看向羽生结弦，其意义十分明确。  
像羽生．咖啡控．结弦大佬这么高端大气上档次、低调奢华有内涵的宇宙超级直男……当然是选择贡献自己的腰包了。

一．马卡龙  
马卡龙一一是羽生为数不多有较深了解的甜品之一。尽管，回忆不怎么美好就是了。因为马卡龙很腻很甜，以致于牛哥这个咖啡控至今仍然深深记得那吃一口要三口不加糖黑咖啡才能压下余味的销魂经历。  
颜色粉嫩、酥脆甜美，任何和羽生结弦沾不上一点儿边的形容词，偏偏对了金博洋的胃口。基本上就是出门必备。  
而且金博洋还有个坏习惯，不喜欢自己带。每次出门都会把马卡龙放在羽生的口袋里。  
路上的日常：两只并肩走，天天拉着羽生衣服，悄咪咪地把手伸到羽生的风衣口袋里，一次，两次，每次都在口袋里乱摸，蹭啊蹭蹭啊⋯全然注意到大佬跳动不止的眉头，直到他一次意犹未尽，嘴巴鼓鼓的却想要再去拿一块时。  
一双手在他插入口袋的瞬间覆了上来，代替口袋温暖干燥的是略带湿润的掌心触感，紧紧地握着，抬头一看大佬正看似发呆般的面无表情直视前方，转而回头用丹凤眼微眯看着自己。  
他在那时很慌，想把手一抽，却发现抽不出来。正心惊胆战地看着满脸＂杀气＂的羽生，心里的键盘啪嗒啪嗒打着洋洋洒洒的辩解稿。

羽生口张了一下，直视着金博洋：＂里面没有了。＂声音浅淡。＂哦。＂回答。嗯？？好像不对啊，这么简单。没来得及思考，就被拖着走的天天踉跄了一下。  
＂我们去哪儿啊？＂东北腔咣咣地出现，＂当然是给你去买马卡龙啊。＂羽生轻而易举地回答。天天偏了一下头，略带小惊喜。  
＂还有，下次马卡龙记得放我右口袋。＂＂这又是为啥啊？＂金博洋彻底蒙圈了。羽生结弦用空余的手指了一下马路里圏，顺便换了只手牵金博洋，凑近说＂因为小孩子走里圈比较安全。＂  
你才小孩，你全家都小孩儿呢！  
拉着他的手蹦跶在后面，天天不知道自己该生气还是开心。而羽生未曾有一刻放开过那只手，安静走在前头，低头纵容一笑。  
那一刻比马卡龙还要甜。

二．  
羽生结弦到现在也没有对马卡龙产生一点好感，不过倒已经很习惯穿带口袋的衣服。据说爱吃甜食的男孩⋯⋯的情侣衣品都会越来越好哦hhh

三．牛奶咖啡  
与羽生恰好相反，金博洋很讨厌喝咖啡。管他什么香浓醇，摩卡还是蓝山。在他眼里咖啡就一个样，优雅却深奥，还很难喝。  
挺像羽生结弦，有时理解不了，是苦涩的咖啡味，美好深邃，即使再难，表面也还是伪装的很好。  
金博洋爱喝牛奶，禀着以＂喝牛奶早睡早起＂的无根据理由，每天都缠着羽生帮他热牛奶，还深以为健康，虽然他都要往里面加两勺糖就是了。  
换别人来说，羽生大佬可能早就往他煮牛奶的锅里撒两把胡椒粉了。可他现在只能无奈地放下咖啡，大晚上用小锅帮金博洋热牛奶，一点一点搅拌，不能够把牛奶煮沸。他也不知道他家小孩为什么一定要他煮，还非他煮的不喝。  
天天有一次看羽生结弦无奈的背影，桌上放着他半杯没喝完的咖啡，还有香味，鬼使神差地去拿过来，转了个角度对着刚才的地方喝了一口，呜，果然还是好苦，微皱了眉，不过居然比平时的好喝？  
以前喝买来的咖啡不这样的啊。  
他拿着杯子又喝了一口，抬眼时差点没有摔下椅子，羽生正在旁边看着他，手中煮好的牛奶冒着热气，他歪了下头，一脸嗯…＂你真是很让我意外，我很惊喜？＂把金博洋手中的咖啡调成了牛奶。  
＂我不是故意的，而且咖啡真的苦…＂开口无理头，也对，这时候的金博洋正被自己对象注视着，能说出什么有理头的话才怪。  
羽生看着杯上之前喝过的地方有个小小的口水印，笑了笑，嘴角弧度撩人，＂那我想个办法吧。＂开口声音清晰。什么鬼，那是金博洋的想法。  
羽生突然凑近，把咖啡倒在了牛奶中，一圈圈荡开的浅棕，醇厚的牛奶被冲开，两者融合，＂自己的事要自己善后，博洋同学。＂声音轻下去，却偏偏扑在他耳边，要了人命了。  
于是金天天闭着眼睛，强喝完了整杯牛奶咖啡，＂没那么难喝。＂喝完之后，这一句评价很中肯。但却避着羽生的眼睛。  
为什么气氛会变得这么奇怪？  
简直太可爱，他家小孩，在他面前，就像一杯加了三分糖的牛奶，永远干净单纯，让人忍不住想撩拨，羽生眼中印着金博洋发红的耳垂。  
让人真的想喝一口呢  
从背后抱住金博洋，直视喝空的杯底，眼中带笑，灯光柔柔洒下，＂我觉得还有一件事，你要善后。＂  
撩了人要负责，小朋友。  
＂什么？＂微颤的质问，紧接着的怀抱，随即冰冷空气中响起的一点笑声，似乎在垂下轻纱。插在发中的手，渐渐暗下来的灯光。  
最后，灯啪地灭了。  
他们大概就是一杯牛奶咖啡吧，彼此融合相处时，总是收敛了自己的锋芒，那么鲜明的特质，优秀且相异的两人，却一如冲撞在一起的牛奶和咖啡，成了天作之合。没有改变自己的风味，只是愿意为了你，变得更加温柔。刚好合适入口的香醇，有苦有香。  
那夜被子呼哧呼哧的接触声，窃窃私语的呢喃，撒娇的尾音。还有流转在脸颊眼边的，重重叠叠，至上而下的亲吻。  
牛奶咖啡中最甜莫过于此了吧。  


四．  
＂我可以问你个问题吗？＂羽生抱着金博洋，有点累。  
＂怎么了？＂小孩困了，不过对待他的问题还很认真。  
＂为什么你那么喜欢喝牛奶？＂  
＂因为是你煮的啊。＂

有人本不喜甜，但唯独因他所给予，所以甘之如饴。  


  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·各种文体不要介意

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 勿上升真人

  
5.抺茶慕斯  
视频jpg  
微博评论：  
我觉得金博洋和羽生结弦的翻译姐姐太不容易了。  
内心os：当个翻译怎么这么难。  
回复：  
某无名大V：  
身为事件本人，我对你这个标题提出严重指控。当他们的翻译哪里是难，分明是难上加难。  
身为名牌大学的优秀毕业生，我的履历，那是非常优秀的。中日英三语交流无压力，一路顺风顺水，直到我遇到了金博洋和羽生结弦。  
我一开始就认识金博洋，算是亲妈粉一枚。  
也认识羽生，传闻中仙子般的羽生，其实私下里是个欢乐男孩，什么交流新闻会都参与过，也算混得很熟。  
我常年要陪同两人参会，不过我感觉这没什么区别，我在金博洋那里听羽生结弦的名字一天要听20遍。在羽生那也boyang听得耳子长茧。  
综合以上片段，请你想象一下，在两个人同框的时候，我从我的VVVIP座位上看他们360度的发糖有多难受，对视笑把我蹍成了渣渣。什么扣帽杀、摸头就不要再提了。  
没眼看，这两个狗男男。

而且他们都快要让我没饭吃了。你能想象他们两个一开始语言不通还能唠上半个小时的情景吗，有一次我正想翻译，博洋就 **瞟了一眼他** （标红），结果羽生直接转身拿了杯水给我。  
我一脸懵逼，他们同时看我。  
羽生：博洋说你刚才没说话，可能是噪子不舒服，叫我拿杯水给你。  
他哪里＂说＂了？？！！  
对于用脑电波biubiu交流的两位，我只想说：谢谢，我的噪子不疼，只是眼有点瞎而已。  
还有， 羽生大佬，你能别拿那杯水一脸纯真地看着我吗，我的心理非常复杂。  
感动，可我还是好气哦。

我是觉得这俩不对劲，可我这么纯洁的人也真的是当亲妈来看的，天天姨母笑盯着这倆也挺开心的，虽然我总有种小孩拐跑的不是滋味，毕竟我是亲妈。  
在看到冬奥会的拥抱后，我直接想给羽生结弦的电话备注成羽生．爱情骗子．结弦，想了想那天纯真的表情，我还是放弃了。  
其实我也想给天天改成＂你被盯上了＂的。

我被现实光速打脸。  
诚如某位伟大哲学家所说：一切暗流涌动之物，皆为真实的幻像。  
前几天，天天生日，羽生买了抹茶慕斯，我当然也去了。那天吃得确实挺开心的，抹茶的清香和微苦掺在奶油中，确实就是羽生的调调。  
我准备虐一下那些＂心疼我＂的网友，于是发了张照片，我搂着两个人的腰，容光焕发地站在中间。两只在旁边笑得很开心。  
一一我的天，一个人搂着两位大佬的腰！！？  
一一翻译姐姐牛逼。  
一一难道重点不应该是柚子帮天天过生曰吗，三个人除了翻译……

微博一时之间冒出了很多评论。  
一一反正我是永远都不可能搂到两位其中任何一位的腰的，我好酸啊……  
＂知道就好。＂我静静地回复。  
是时候让他们知道我这职业有多牛逼了。  
一一此时的我就是一条酸菜鱼，又酸又菜又看余。  
一一我就是一盘土豆丝，又土又逗又屌丝。  
一一同上。  
一一＋10008

我没有想到炸锅的在后头。  
第二天早上起来，我收到了一堆艾特。  
一看发给我的截图，都是羽生和天天牵着的手放在买来的蛋糕边，烛光微微。  
＂我又长了一岁，这次许愿你在我身边，感谢你一直参与我的生命，相恋一周年快乐！＂  
羽生回的是＂莫不静好。＂  
文艺是很文艺，就是让我想取关罢了。

我当场去找金搏洋，知性如我也爆了粗口：＂你他妈谈恋爱怎么告诉我的？昨天什么时候发这东西的啊？？  
对方：＂姐，你消消气。其实是在你来之后拍的，我们也没想那么多，昨天忘记了告诉你了。＂  
好吧，我勉强接受了。  
我又问：＂那谈恋爱呢？＂  
只见他无比从容地打开了手机QQ，指着上面备注说：＂恋爱中，我当初加你了呀。＂一脸得意的亚子。  
我 ：@;())$&@@::;())$&&&&&&&&&:////;;

如果这一串乱码还不能让你理解我的感情的话，那说明你理解堪忧。  
我的天空当时飘过几个大字：  
＂我以后再也不陪这俩吃抹茶慕斯了。＂  
谁愿意找虐谁去，我已经不想管这俩人王者级别的逆转和操作了。

这年头，当个翻译太难了。

某微博用户 @某不知名大V：  
姐姐，我觉得你需要看着这个。羽生大佬才是骚得飞起。  
截图jpg ．  
几年前（划重点）微博备注：已有家室（对象）  
阔怕，鼓掌鼓掌。

6.  
【某不知名大V取关羽生结弦jpg．】  
【某不知名大V取关金博洋的天天jpg．】

  
作者：很久之前的梗，最近发现好像有太太写过，不过不管了。  
刚才回校公交车上打的一篇，标题是为了照应甜品铺系列改的，垃圾文手真的很抱歉  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·给天选之咲的一篇  
> ·退役设定  
> ·应该是2.5章，不算正文

柠檬派．1  
金博洋，最近很闲。  
其实自退役以来，他一直都挺闲的，而且悄咪咪地告诉你，他是一个有私信朋友圈的人。每天都聊得飞起，不要太愉快。最骚的是，他开始写起文来了。文手名＂wzayt＂  
写各种各种无脑意识流大作，退役花滑Boy的生活总是如此愉悦！  
一块柠檬派，咬一口，呜，酸甜酸甜，是看到美好的样子了，少年人一边眯着眼睛，一边打开网页，不错不错，又多了10个点赞。  
偶然看到一个超级可爱的读者，天天就十分好心情地打了去回复过去給对方。＂谢谢你的喜欢，比心。＂  
对方当场晕厥在地。  
搞Cp什么的最好了！！  
这什么，嗯？天选之咲，不错，挺甜的西皮吗？  
站三秒三秒（啪，打脸）  
金博洋暖心地写出一堆大作，这个以金牌为底的故事很快受到了好评。  
北京爱情故事一一闻者落泪，听者伤心。  
读者纷纷表示献上自己的膝盖。  
＂高产啊！太太，别弃坑！＂（疯狂暗示）  
＂加油，神奶自己成功。＂  
那个可爱的读者一直在为自己打call！  
我喜欢你啊。  
超喜欢你啊。  
……  
＂你自动粘贴的吗？＂  
＂不是，只是真心的想夸夸你。＂周遭的空气中，立马弥漫了像柠檬一样清新的气息，从那渐渐的酸涩到一点一滴心头发甜。

十年饮冰，少年热血。  
在他的文中都有，他仍在生长，不止二十，还有未来许多许多年。

柠檬派2.  
（咲咲子的be？？）  
金博洋在受到鼓励之后，一时心情变得十分之好，就打了个电话。自然是给仙气飘飘的羽生啦！  
＂喂，羽生，我遇到个神仙读者blabla…＂（一堆笑声狂吹中）对面传来一阵奇妙的静默。  
＂那你为什么要和我分享？＂酸酸的语调。  
＂因为……＂你是我最想分享的人。  
我只喜欢你。  
因为奶油蛋糕不能像柠檬派那样长长久久，我会患得患失。而我比较喜欢永永远远的东西，柠檬派也很永远。  
（＂我想你了，而你对我来说，是我生命中的永远。＂）  
电话突然就被挂断了，金天天同学们蒙逼。  
……

过了几个月，他所萌的文手圈突然出现了个神仙太太。＂wzzyt＂  
文风，咳咳，一开始很直男，但后来变得非常打。  
我的天，太太热度涨得好快。  
我不允许还没有人知道这位太太。  
⋯⋯  
他打电话给羽生，  
＂羽生羽生！！你知道吗？你知道吗？有个太太blab l（彩虹屁）＂  
＂使劲夸。＂大佬平淡回复  
＂可是我好酸啊，我的文写得太烂了……＂  
很久很久之后，金博洋也仍记得听到那句话的感受。不带一点苦涩的一一柠檬香气。  
＂我负责给你所有的甜还不够吗？＂  
我把生活中所有的酸，都负责，变成糖给你。

柚子：博洋同学，你上次没说完的话是啥来着？  
天天：嗯……

Ps：这是我码的最快的一篇了！！给神仙咲咲。  
你对我是永远？四舍五入，羽生大佬是柠檬派？hhhhhh  
最终还是没有忍住修改了一下崩的片段。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·《房思琪的初恋乐园》的柠檬蛋糕：  
> ［因为我比较喜欢永永远远的东西，就像柠檬蛋糕没有季节一样］  
> （原书emmm其实没啥关系  
> ·拼音缩写含义去看lof


End file.
